Currently, a model that appropriately approximates a live patient does not exist. Existing computer or synthetic simulations only approximate the anatomy and haptic feedback of a human or animal patient and thus, are poor substitutes for biologic tissues. In addition, animal models are insufficient because animal anatomy is not identical to human. Further, the use of animal models carries ethical issues. As a result, physician education as well as medical device development is stunted because practice on new techniques or with medical devices is difficult to complete. For example, across all specialties, physicians in training are facing a growing gap in procedural training. Furthermore, the public emphasis on surgical outcomes will place further strain on training programs. Studies have shown that resident participation in surgeries may be associated with an increase in complications, thus, leading to less resident participation in the name of improved outcomes, resulting in even further degradation of training. Similarly, increased regulatory scrutiny on medical devices is exposing the significance of a lack of a model that appropriately approximates a live patient.